fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 209
Wendy vs. Aquarius: Let's Play at an Amusement Park is the 209th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 34th episode of the 2014 series. The battle against Eclipse Celestial Spirits continues as Natsu doesn't give up until he defeats Loke. At the same time, Cana, Lucy and Mirajane are facing their opponents in their respective gates. Wendy finds herself against Aquarius at an amusement park, with the Celestial Spirit claiming that she just wants to play, albeit causing destruction all around while, at the same time, bonding with the little Dragon Slayer. It is not until Natsu arrives to assist that Wendy and Aquarius make up, with the former using Hisui's Celestial Spirit Banishment Key to close the latter's gate. Summary Standing against Loke, Natsu questions the Spirit's light getting so dirty, but Loke responds by saying that it's the expression of his freedom. The two then charge against each other. However, Happy is the one that Loke hits with his attack. The ruins then begin moving, triggering Natsu's motion sickness. As Loke seizes the advantage and rushes to attack, a mysterious Magic force appears, interrupting the battle, all the while it is all being watched by Hisui and Arcadios at Astral Spirytus. However, the live-feed Lacrima Vision suddenly breaks and Arcadios states that all they can do for now is pray for their safety. Meanwhile, Lucy stands against Virgo, attempting to fight back with her whip, but the Celestial Spirit counterattacks with her own whip, constantly attacking until the ground below Lucy breaks and she falls down. Concurrently, Cana faces Scorpio who uses his cards to summon a version of Gemini and the Card Mage finds herself against the Spirits' light-based attack. At an amusement park, Aquarius insists on playing with Wendy in spite of the latter's refusal. The Dragon Slayer, along with Carla, soon faces Aquarius' water attacks that destroy the surroundings but Wendy responses with Sky Dragon's Roar. However, this strategy backfires as Wendy and Carla fall down after getting hit by the stream of water. The girls then get into an argument, much to Carla's annoyance, calling both of them quarreling children. Intending to play a game of tag now, Aquarius creates a dragon made of water, chasing two of her opponents. After a bit of chase, Wendy and Carla hide. However, Aquarius causes a rain of water spears to make them come out. Now angered, Wendy proceeds to attack with Sky Dragon's Wing Attack but before she can finish, Aquarius asks for her attention, pointing at something. Underwater, Mirajane watches Pisces practicing swimming. After a short banter between the Spirits, the son charges at Mirajane who readies herself for the battle. Back at the amusement park, Aquarius invites Wendy and Carla for an ice-cream. The group enjoys it while sitting on a bench. Both Wendy and Aquarius note that they're like friends now but, all of a sudden, Aquarius stands up, claiming that the break is over and expresses her desire to play once more. Wendy and Carla end up being stuck on a Ferris wheel while being hit by a barrage of attacks until Natsu crashes into them, saving Wendy in the process. Happy unsuccessfully tries to save a stuck Carla as Aquarius' attacks persist until Natsu attempts to counter them with his Fire Dragon's Roar, making her cry as a result. That is when the merry wheel begins crumbling and Happy leaves Natsu to fall onto the ground while he goes to grab Carla, all the while Wendy saves Aquarius. The Sky Dragon Slayer then uses Hisui's key to close Aquarius' gate. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} *Dark Regulus * ** ** * * Spells used *Hammer of Darkness * * * * *Bubble Shot * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Eclipse Celestial Beast's Roar Weapons used *Whip * |Etowāru Furūgu}} *Urn Items used *Portable Lacrima-Vision *Celestial Spirit Banishment Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes